1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to barrier nets, and more specifically to a barrier net which replaces the metal bulkhead in an automobile between the trunk and passenger compartments.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
For the past several years, automobile manufacturers have strived to make cars more fuel efficient while at the same time increasing the safety standards. One of the ways in which fuel may be conserved is to make the car lighter. Thus, alternative materials such as plastics have replaced metal in many areas of the automobile.
However, as of yet, no suitable replacement has been found for the heavy, metal bulkhead between the trunk and passenger compartments of the standard automobile. Although many lighter materials exist, these materials cannot pass safety requirements since they cannot restrain cargo in the trunk from entering the passenger compartment. The suitable replacement materials that do exist are either cost prohibitive, or they have to be much wider than the standard sheet metal used and cannot therefore fit within the space constraints for a normal bulkhead.
Thus, it would be desirable to replace the metal bulkhead with a barrier net which is light weight, yet strong enough to meet safety standards.